Comenzar una nueva Soledad
by MrGrecka
Summary: Creo que es extraño que pienses que soy graciosa, porque ella nunca lo hizo Estuve gastando los últimos ocho meses pensando en todo lo que el amor hace Es romperse, quemarse, y terminar Pero el miércoles en un café lo vi comenzar de nuevo (One-Shot Faberry inspirada en una cancion)


**Comenzar Una Nueva Soledad**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña **

**de Glee ni de cualquiera de sus personajes **

**Aquellos son propiedad de Ryan Murphy**

**y FOX**

* * *

><p>Salir muy temprano en New York en diciembre no es tan buena idea y mucho menos sí es un día antes de navidad, las calles están llenas de personas desesperadas por encontrar aquello qué olvidaron para la gran festividad los regalos, la cena, personas que viajan a última hora para ver a su familia y carreteras llenas de automóviles con sus claxons sonando, como sí eso hiciera qué sus problemas de tránsito desaparecieran<p>

''Créanme no lo hacen, ya lo probé'' murmure cuando hundí más mí cabeza entre mí bufanda para qué mí nariz fría se calentara un poco mientras atravesaba aquella calle llena de esos vehículos, con gente qué pasaba a mí alrededor ganando algunos golpes de su parte

''qué tiernos..., ¡feliz navidad para usted también!'' le dije a un hombre qué me golpeó el hombro con su gran bolsa qué traía en una mano y en la otra su teléfono celular eh hizo qué la mochila qué traía sobre mí hombro casi callera el hombre sólo me volteó a ver por unos segundos para darme un rostro molesto y después regresar a su llamada y caminata, típico de esta ciudad, no es qué la odie al contrario New York siempre ha sido mí ciudad, pero su gente llega a ser desesperante a veces, - ''sí sólo a veces'' - así qué preferí hacer lo mismo sí tan sólo mí amiga Santana no hubiera olvidado traer mí café matutino yo no estaría caminando hasta Starbucks a estas horas y con este frío

S:Vamos Quinn no te molestes, además te hace bien salir un rato de esta oficina… y está nevando, yo sé cuánto amas salir con este clima - me dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el gran sillón qué tengo en mi oficina y se reía de mí desgracia de café, yo sólo tomé mí mochila y mis audífonos nunca salía a la calle sin ellos la música siempre me alejaba del mundo y los audífonos ayudaban muy bien…

Pero no se equivoca, me encanta salir los días nevados siempre me ha gustado el frío nunca eh sido muy amiga del calor lo odio y creo qué mí piel pálida lo dice todo, se preguntaran ¿porque?, No lo sé siempre me ha sofocado el calor además de qué siempre eh sido una persona a la qué le gusta tener las cosas bajo control ¿y eso qué tiene qué ver? Pues qué pienso que el frío tú lo eliges y el calor es un poco más difícil, sí tú tienes frío te cubres te pones 2 o más suéteres, guantes, bufanda, etc, etc. y ya el frío se va pero en cambio el calor puedes ponerte el short más pequeño la playera de tirantes más pequeña y el calor aún lo vas a seguir sintiendo a excepción de qué alguien quiera salir desnudo a la calle, sí es así qué más qué genial.

En fin estaba en mí problema de café... pues sí está época del año me gusta pero no cuando es el primer año después de 4 qué vas a pasar sola porque hace 8 meses acabas de terminar una relación

**5 meses antes **

S:Vamos Quinn, ni tú misma te tomabas esa relación tan sería

Q:claro qué sí

S:oh sí, por supuesto por eso nunca le presentaste a tus padres ¿no?

Q:eso fue porque no teníamos tiempo entre el trabajo y… la vida no teníamos tiempo para reuniones familiares

S:entonces por eso nunca te mudaste con ella ¿no?

Q:eso fue porque me gusta mí departamento - mí amiga rodó los ojos pero no se dio por vencida para llegar a su punto

S:y porque no se mudó ella?

Q:nunca se lo pregunte – me encogí de hombros

S:y ¿porque? – me volví a encoger de hombros tratando de ignorarla y ver sí se callaba pero eso no funcionó no para Santana - bien mejor está ¿porque nunca se quedó a dormir contigo o tú con ella? - yo sólo pude quedarme callada pues no tenía nada que decir nada contra eso - bien eso sólo me confirma qué ambas sólo estaban en esa relación sólo por compañía, la verdad es qué no sé cómo es qué ambas aguantaron tanto en esa relación tan extraña

Q:no es como sí tú alguna vez tuvieras una relación formal – se lo dije segura de ganar pues ella siempre andaba de bar a bar o fiesta en fiesta encontrando chicas de solo una noche… yo no iba a tomar consejos de alguien que nunca había tenido una relación formal

S:no la verdad es qué no Quinn – sonreí ante mi victoria y me apoye en el respaldo de la silla de mi oficina amaba hacer eso cuando tenía razón- es por eso qué no formalizó hasta encontrar a la indicada - yo sólo pude reírme del lado cursi de mí amiga

Q:Ja... qué tierna eres santy... - me burle de ella pero no surgió el efecto qué deseaba

S:tú deberías hacer lo mismo Quinn – me dijo seriamente observando hacia la nada en aquella ventana que estaba detrás del sillón donde ella amaba sentarse

Q:¿qué?¿acostarme con todas las mujeres qué me atraigan? - ella negó

S: no, tú eres muy aburrida para eso – volteo a verme con una sonrisa orgullosa por ser quien es - sólo deja de engañarte con relaciones de mierda y espera a la indicada

Q:¿y cómo sé qué es la indicada? – pregunte girando mi silla par que pensara que no me interesaba su punto, ella no respondió solo escuche una pequeña risa, se levantó del sillón y se fue

Y es por eso qué aquí estoy un día antes de navidad sola, no es qué sea malo, me gusta la soledad de echo la apreció mucho y eso se lo agradezco a mi abuela ¿porque? Luego lo sabrán, sí Santana no me hubiera dicho esas palabras yo hubiera ido ese mismo día a con mí ex para ver si podíamos regresar tal vez fue lo mejor tal vez no... Sólo el tiempo me lo dirá, aunque siempre eh pensado qué las relaciones no son vitales puedo vivir sin una...

Cuando llegué a Starbucks el lugar estaba como espere encontrarlo, como cada día frío en esta ciudad, Lleno.

Ní ganas de abrir aquella puerta tenía, temía que con sólo abrirla una avalancha de gente me caería encima, me quedé observando aquella puerta abrirse y cerrarse de nuevo conforme más gente entraba para comprar o salía feliz con su café en mano, claro su cara de serios no lo decía pero más felices que yo sí, "por al menos ellos tenían Café" – murmure - me llegué a preguntar sí ese lugar tendría capacidad de gente

Q:maldita Santana - gruñí empezando a caminar lejos de ese local para buscar otro más cercano dude en encontrar un Starbucks en el que pudiera entrar sin ser una sardina humana.

**FLASHBACK **

A:apúrate Quinn qué para Starbucks faltan 3 cuadras

Q: sí... hey Alison espera – dije observando un lugar que había llamado mi atención

A:¿qué? – pregunto deteniéndose unos pasos delante de mí, cuando ambas íbamos en la calle no solíamos tomarnos las manos… aún no sé porque

Q:¿porque no entramos ahí?... – pregunte con duda pues sabía que ella no lo aceptaría fácilmente – Es… un Café igual tal vez y encontremos un nuevo lugar para nuestro café diario

A: en primera Quinn nosotras no tomamos café diario ... - yo rodé los ojos

Q:sabes lo que quiero decir...

A:en segunda - me ignoro y empezó a caminar - no vine a qué me asaltaran en este lugar es terrorífico y en tercera yo no voy a estar tomando café en cualquier negocio y menos tú así qué camina

**Fin del Flashback **

Así qué aquí estaba yo en aquel café

Q: Gorila de café?

Claro tal vez para mí ex este lugar se le hizo terrorífico, tampoco es qué ayude qué el local es en Brooklyn, que se encuentre al final de un callejón y menos qué ese día eran más de las 10 de la noche, pero algo en el me llamó la atención además de ese gran letrero qué de noche resaltaba muy bien, con sólo verlo ya me estaba gustando, no estaba tan abastado de gente pero tampoco estaba tan vacío... cuando estuve frente aquella puerta de cristal pude observar qué la mayoría de los clientes eran jóvenes como de universidad otro punto a favor los señores mayores en Starbucks suelen ser algo…como podría decirlo humm ¿desesperantes?... si esa es la palabra… pues a la hora de dar sus órdenes sí no se las dan como ellos lo piden pueden llegar a dar un gran show, bueno no es qué todos sean así pero mis experiencias con ese tipo de personas fueron demasiada... saque mí mano de su refugio en el interior de la bolsa de mí abrigo para poner mí mano en aquella puerta de cristal frente a mí y empujar como lo decía aquel letrero pequeño en la puerta con el **push** escrito, al abrirlo una pequeña campanita sonó proveniente de una de las esquinas de la puerta, agradecí qué cada uno estaba en sus cosas porque nadie volteó a verme, empecé a caminar al mostrador del lugar donde había 3 personas formadas me detuve detrás de un chico no muy alto de lentes y entretenido en su celular empecé a observar un poco a mí alrededor en la espera de mí turno todo en el lugar era pintoresco y moderno a la vez recuadros colgados en una pared algo lejana de mí pero pude ver qué eran imágenes de diferentes sitios turísticos y lugares del mundo y en E.U., eran muy buenas imágenes por lo que alcance a divisar, cerca de esos recuadros pude ver a una pareja qué estaba pagando su cuenta qué después se puso de pie y se fue, así qué preferí ir a sentarme tal vez quedarme aquí a tomar mí café sería mejor qué salir a la calle con este frío, este lugar en el qué estaba sentada era extraño pues aunque el negocio estaba en el fondo de un callejón en el ventanal se podía ver una calle donde la gente y los vehículos circulaban

M:buenos días - dijo alguien interrumpiendo mis pensamientos de lógica arquitectura sobre este lugar

Q:eeh buenos días - me volví a ver a la mesera

M:soy Marley y hoy seré quién le atiende qué le voy a servir hoy - dijo la chica con una sonrisa - oh eres nueva cliente cierto... ya te traigo la carta - me dijo cuando estuvo a punto de alejarse

Q:hey...! no está bien yo sólo quiero un espresso Americano - la chica asintió aún con la sonrisa en su rostro y se alejó yo volví mí vista hacía el ventanal por unos segundos para después fijar mí mirada a mí mochila qué estaba a un lado mío la tomé me quite mis audífonos y los metí en la parte delantera para después sacar aquel libro qué siempre traía conmigo y lo abrí en la hoja qué tenía un separador qué sólo era la basura de un caramelo qué comí el día qué volvía a tomar ese libro para leerlo, siempre hacia eso antes de tomar un nuevo libro y leerlo era como una recompensa adelantada por leerlo todo, está es mí 3era vez pero me gusta mucho este libro estas eran las líneas que más me gustaban de este libro y son las que me enseñaron a apreciar mi soledad ...

_La soledad es algo que la mayoría de _

_las personas detestan o temen, pero _

_yo no, es algo qué aprendí a amar y _

_sobrellevar, yo veo a la soledad como _

_una oportunidad para uno mismo y no _

_para entristecerse como la mayoría lo _

_hace, la soledad para mí es grata y _

_reconfortante pero..._

M:Café espresso Americano - dijo la mesera interrumpiendo mí lectura mientras coloca aquella tasa de vidrio en la mesa frente a mí con una pequeña cuchara sobre una servilleta y una azucarera

Q:gracias - le dije poniendo mí libro a un lado

M:algo más que desee un postre o galletas - yo sólo negué - bien llámeme sí desea algo más - yo sólo asentí, no es qué yo sea grosera pero siempre eh sido de pocas palabras y más con personas qué no conozco y no sé de qué hablar con ellas es por eso qué sólo con sentir y negar con la cabeza son mis conversaciones más largas con un extraño. Coloque ambas manos en aquella taza humeante frente a mí y el calor era perfecto tal y como me gustaba mí café levante la taza para colocarlo bajo mí nariz y oler el aroma además para qué mí nariz aún fría se calentara un poco volví a colocar el recipiente abajo encima de aquel plato en el qué lo colocaron y tomé la azucarera la cuchara y sólo coloque 1 cuchara y cuarto de azúcar tal y como a mí me gusta lo removí un poco y volví a tomar la taza para degustar de ella

Q:mmm ... - gemí un poco sorprendiéndome a mí misma pero es qué el café era perfecto volví a colocarlo abajo y levante un poco la vista hacía un chico qué estaba sentado en la barra observándome no sé cuánto tiempo tenía haciéndolo pero era claro qué me molesto sólo pude levantar mí ceja derecha para cuestionarlo desde lejos y el sólo sonrió de lado

Q:idiota - susurre tomando mí libro de vuelta para volver a mí lectura

_Reconfortante pero... eso no quiere _

_decir qué siempre desee la soledad en _

_mi vida ..._

P:¿puedo? - levante la vista de mí libro para ver quién osaba interrumpir dándome cuenta qué frente a mí estaba el mismo chico de la barra pero ahora junto a mí mesa de pie

Q:¿disculpa? - respondí lo más seca qué pude para qué el chico borrara esa estúpida sonrisa qué traía

P:¿qué sí puedo sentarme? - yo fruncí el ceño para mostrar mi desacuerdo - soy Puck y... oh bueno pensé qué tal vez podríamos platicar un rato estabas muy sola aquí y pensé ... - dijo mientras se pasaba una mano sobre su mohawk posiblemente nervioso yo sólo seguí observándolo lo más sería posible - está bien me acerque aquí porque quería pedirte una cita O tal vez tú número no se lo qué tú me quieras dar - término de decir con esa sonrisa qué estaba apuntó de quitar con un golpe suerte para el qué soy pacífica o por al menos no soy Santana

Q:ninguna de las dos - respondí volviendo mí atención al libro

P:oh... bueno tal vez una plática aquí - levante la vista del libro cansada de su intento de algo imposible para decir...

Q:soy lesbiana - odiaba hacer eso pues no sentía qué todo los chicos qué se me acercara tratando de coquetear tenían qué saberlo pero su insistencia me desesperaba parecía qué no entendían con un no

P:oh ... umm ... bueno ten un buen día - yo sólo asentí observando como torpemente se alejaba y después tomar un nuevo sorbo de mí café para volver la atención al libro

_Mi vida..._

_Al contrario también necesito a _

_alguien junto a mí a veces es sólo qué _

_no voy a estarlo gritando a los cuatro _

_vientos la soledad no me mata ni me _

_cansa es sólo qué a veces me aburre _

_sólo sería mejor sí... _

Dejé mí lectura porque sentí la presencia de alguien frente a mí tomando asiento sin levantar la vista de mí libro para no ver la estúpida cara del tal Muck o Cuck ... la verdad es que no recordaba el nombre pero sí su estúpida sonrisa egocéntrica... dije:

Q:no entiendes el concepto... ¡soy Lesbiana!

R:Bien por ti... pero necesito qué guardés silencio por unos segundos - en el momento qué escuché la voz de una chica bajé mí libro a la mesa para ver de quién se trataba, la chica estaba escribiendo en una servilleta mientras murmuraba algo muy inaudible para ella misma

Q: ¿disco ...

R:shhhh - me dijo interrumpiéndome estaba apuntó de decir otra cosa por la ofensa pero por alguna razón preferí guardar silencio y observarla, un poco en estado de shock, ella siguió escribiendo en su servilleta, al parecer la chica había entrado corriendo pues había dejado sus huellas mojadas por la nieve desde la entrada hasta el lugar frente a mí la chica Marley empezó a secarlas, casi sintiendo la necesidad de pedir disculpas por la acción de la chica frente a mí, la cual volví a observar, ahora ya no estaba escribiendo sí no qué estaba observando hacía el ventanal del negocio como si fuera la cosa más entretenida del mundo con un brazo apoyado en la mesa y la mano en su barbilla... yo también observé hacía afuera pero es sólo qué yo no veía nada entretenido, volví a verla fijándome qué ella no observaba lo qué había afuera sí no su reflejo en el vidrio después dio un suspiro largo haciendo qué la parte del cristal donde estaba su boca y nariz se empañara dio una pequeña sonrisa ante la acción y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo pero la escondí rápidamente, después volvió hacer lo mismo pero ahora antes de que desapareciera dibujo una carita feliz

R:Claro qué lo entiendo... - susurro haciendo qué dejara de observar su dibujo en el cristal para observarla a ella, qué tenía su mirada fija en mí

Q:¿qué cosa? - pregunte perdida en la conversación ella apartó sus ojos cafés de mí para ver el bolígrafo entre sus dedos al parecer ya había guardado o tirado la servilleta

R:el concepto de... - volvió a mirarme - Soy Lesbiana - no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco por mí estupidez - ¿creíste qué por ser lesbiana me alejaría de aquí? Porque...

Q:yo... umm no lo decía por eso es sólo qué había un chico qué vino aquí y ... - ella abrió la boca poniendo una mano sobre su pecho pareciendo ofendida por lo que le dije

R:así qué usas la homosexualidad como repelente de chicos eso me ofende a mí y a mí gente - dijo empezando a negar con la cabeza

Q:no claro qué no... - trate de explicarme... preguntándome ¿por qué demonios trataba de explicarme? - yo... nunca haría eso yo... yo de echo odio hacer eso pero fue necesario además siendo lesbiana creo que tengo el mismo derecho ... pero no fue por... - ella empezó a sonreír

R:tranquila estoy bromeando - dijo haciéndome sentir aliviada - pero debes de tener cuidado de a quién se lo dices - yo fruncí el ceño leve para mostrar mí confusión

Q:por qué?

R:sí me lo dices a mí… iba a ser muy difícil alejarme - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa viendo de nuevo al ventanal, yo de repente sentí qué en mí pecho mí corazón empezó a latir de una manera no normal...

Dios quién era está chica qué hizo qué Quinn Fabray se sonrojara y además qué su ritmo cardíaco subiera... dos cosas qué a mí no me suceden a menudo y menos de un extraño como… como se atrevía a hacer esto... es por eso qué le pondré punto final la voy a correr de mí asiento... no, no… mejor me voy y qué ella pague mí café… sí eso voy a hacer...

Q:¿quieres tomar algo? - pregunte de la nada golpeándome la frente internamente, y ¿sí ella se negaba?, ella volteó a verme con un rostro indescifrable

R:¿tú pagas ? - pregunto inocente, yo sólo pude asentir con una pequeña sonrisa para qué me creyera, ella sonrió y llamó a la mesera - Hey Marley lo de siempre - la chica asintió desde lejos y la chica frente a mí volvió a verme - así qué umm...

Q: Quinn Fabray

R:oh Quinn lindo nombre... soy Rachel Berry disculpa por llegar así de la nada es sólo qué tuve una idea de la nada y tenía qué anotarla

Q:¿anotarla? - cuestione sin poder evitarlo interesada en saber más de esta chica mientras tomaba otro sorbo de mí café qué había cambiado su temperatura a tibio

R:sí bueno - con su mano izquierda metió un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja del mismo lado mientras me miraba - es qué yo escribo canciones y cuando entre aquí tuve un momento de inspiración y tuve qué escribirlo antes de qué lo olvidara y el único lugar disponible qué vi fue este - yo asentí estaba apuntó de preguntar algo pero Marley llegó

M: Café Latte vegana párr Rach

R:gracias Marley – respondió con una sonrisa

M:y dos panques cortesía de la casa - dijo la chica cuando puso uno frente a Rachel y uno frente a mí

Q:gracias

R:andamos muy amigables hoy ¿eh? - Rachel bromeo con la chica

M:los manda Britt supo qué llegaste

R:awww ¿enserio?... ahorita la voy a ver - Marley asintió y se retiró cuando Rachel empezó a devorar el panqué

Q:así qué eres conocida aquí ¿eh? - pregunte con la necesidad de no caer en un silencio

R:ujumm ... – murmuro asintiendo y limpiando la comisura de sus labios pare responderme - creo que sí yo pasó la mayoría del tiempo aquí de echo en esta misma mesa... ya qué es la única en la qué puedes ver a través de la ventana y al exterior

Q:esa es una duda qué tenía sobre este lugar - dije volteando a ver hacía la vista de la calle

R:lo dices por qué el lugar está en un callejón y qué es extraño la vista qué da - yo asentí - un error de arquitectura

Q: ¿error de la ONU?

R:sí... al parecer este lote no debería estar aquí por qué este callejón tenía qué ser una calle pero hubo un error en los planos y se construyó este ''error'' - dijo ella haciendo comillas en la palabra - bien pues está parte qué estás viendo aquí - señaló hacía el ventanal - es la parte donde debería estar le entrada de esta calle

Q:woow qué error más afortunado - ella volteó a verme con una sonrisa al instante

R:¿verdad?... Es lo mismo que yo digo pero… pero todos me dijeron que fue estúpido de mí parte haberme hecho socia de este lugar – dijo con un atisbo de tristeza en su mirada

Q:¿eres socia de este lugar? - pregunte por sí yo no había escuchado bien y ella asintió - pues tienes un lugar grandioso aquí - le dije sincera ya qué realmente este lugar me gusto el único inconveniente qué tuve fue ese chico luck

R:gracias... – dijo volviendo a su sonrisa - tú eres una persona realmente inteligente -

Q:sí me lo han dicho muchas veces - bromee tratando de no sonar pretenciosa como muchas personas toman mí humor

R:oh… y tienen razón, personas sabías - yo sólo pude sonreír y en ese momento mí celular sonó disculpándome para tomar la llamada

Q:que pasa? - pregunte bruscamente sabiendo quién era en la otra línea

S:uuh tranquila rubia ya búscate una novia

''eso es en lo que estaba'' pensé

Q:déjate de tonterías y dime qué sucede

S:bien el jefe llegó y te está buscando

Q:¿hoy? Pero sí hoy es...

S:viernes Quinn, viernes

Q:diablos! No, no lo recordaba, Voy en unos minutos - colgué sin esperar respuesta de mí amiga y me acerque de nuevo a la mesa

R:todo bien? - me pregunto ella y yo asentí

Q: sí es sólo qué me tengo que ir - respondí y pude ver qué ella se entristeció un poco o eso es lo que yo quise ver ya qué yo me sentía así

R:qué lástima...espero verte pronto por aquí entonces - dijo ella mientras yo sacaba un billete de 20 dólares y uno de 10 de mí pantalón para ponerlo en la mesa tomé mis cosas y me puse de pie para irme

R:eso es más de lo que cuestan los 2 cafés y los panqués juntos además los panqués son gratis

Q:bueno pues la propina es por el buen servicio - ella asintió - y la buena compañía - ella me miro con una sonrisa tímida mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y yo tuve qué decir adiós antes de qué quisiera quedarme más tiempo...

cuando ya había atravesado la puerta de salida me detuve para colocarme mis audífonos empecé a caminar mientras buscaba una canción cuando escuché qué alguien me llamaba así qué volteé para ver a Rachel caminando hacia mí con un basó de café desechable

Q:hey...¿olvide algo?

R:no es sólo qué me di cuenta que por mí culpa casi apenas y tomaste de tú espresso - dijo mientras miraba el basó qué traía en sus manos

Q:oh está bien... no fuiste exactamente tú sola también culpo a mí libro - ella río tan armoniosa qué olvide por completo el frío

R:yo umm bueno te pedí este para el camino - me dijo estirando la mano en el que traía el basó para dármelo

Q: gracias - agradecí tomándolo sintiendo sus cálidos dedos qué lo sostenían sabía qué ella tenía qué soltar el envase pero por suerte no lo hacía hasta qué frunció el ceño y la apartó para meterlo do su bolsillo - yo... eh siento qué estén muy frías - me disculpe estúpidamente porque mis manos estaban FRIAS… si me disculpe por eso

R:no espera - ella saco su mano de su bolsillo mostrando un guante rosado - dame - dijo quitándome el basó para ponerlo en el suelo -después tomó mí mano para ponerlo entre las suyas y calentarlo cuando vio que estaban a una temperatura tibia me colocó el guante volviendo hacer lo mismo con la otra, después volvió a tomar el basó y me lo entrego para mirarme con una sonrisa satisfactoria y después cayó - umm siento sí eso fue muy extraño pero... - yo negué frenética

Q:no está bien... eh... sí fue algo extraño pero… pero no para mí - tartamudeé... y es qué para los ojos de los demás qué un extraño haga eso sí es raro y hasta para mí... pero qué Rachel lo hiciera conmigo se sintió de lo más natural y nada incómodo - bien gracias - dije y ella asintió con aquella sonrisa qué ya se había instalado en mí memoria para ser una de mis preferidas

Ella volvió a asentir y sorpresivamente se acercó y me dio un beso en la Mejilla tomándose su tiempo ahí

R:adiós Quinn - susurro apenas audible haciéndome sentir su aliento caliente chocar contra mí mejilla ya caliente igual, ella se apartó me regalo una última sonrisa - espero verte pronto - se dio media vuelta y se alejó...

Y claro qué me vería pronto ya qué está chica de nuevo me dejó sonrojada y con el pulso alto 2 cosas qué a Quinn Fabray le estaba gustando sentir y sólo sí venían de Rachel Berry

**~ \ ~ \ ~ \ ~**

S:hey Quinn... - llamó mi amiga entrando a mí oficina para después rodar los ojos - sigues con ese estúpido guante ya deja de verlo parece qué estas enamorada de el - se sentó frente a mí y preferí guardarlo en el cajón de mí escritorio

Q:buenos días también para ti Santana - ella entrecerró los ojos y sólo me observó

S:¿qué pasa Quinn? Donde dejaste a tú yo amargada hoy? ¿Eh?

Q:en ningún lado,¿quieres qué te la muestre? bien ... largaté de mí oficina

S:bien esa es de la que yo hablaba en fin, ya que hoy es víspera de navidad qué te parece sí vamos a una fiesta

Q:no puedo - respondí mientras me ponía de pie para ponerme mí chamarra y bufanda

S:hey... ¿por qué? sí no vas a hacer nada hoy en la noche y... y ¿a dónde vas ahora?

Q:por mí café diario - tomé los guantes de mí escritorio y me los puse

S:pero sí ya te lo traje yo... y ¿Por qué tienes guantes rosas si a ti no te gusta ese color?¿y porque no me dijiste donde fuiste ayer toda la mañana?

Q:adiós Santana te veo más tardé - le dije dejándola en mí oficina con sus miles de preguntas

**~ \ ~ \ ~ \ ~**

Cuando llegué a mí nuevo café preferido no pude evitar sentir unos nervios sólo había pasado un día y yo ya extrañaba el lugar y a una persona de aquí, ayer cuando me fui ni siquiera me importó qué mi jefe me regañara por no estar por qué valió la pena, está vez ni siquiera me detuve a ver sobre la puerta pues sé qué sí la veía por ahí no iba a tener el valor suficiente de entrar ahí y hacer algo estúpido como ir y abrazarla o algo por el estilo cuando la campanita sonó al instante escuché mí nombre

R:Quinn..! - vi a Rachel acercarse a mí corriendo y no pude evitar sonreír ante la imagen ''dios qué diablos me pasa, porqué últimamente sonrió por todo''

Q:hey hola - salude lista para estrechar su mano como cada vez qué saludo respetuosamente pero como cada vez desde que la conocí ella me sorprendió con un abrazo - oh... eh... hola - dije nerviosa correspondiendo el abrazo

R: qué… ¿qué tan extraño es?... qué aunque nos conocimos ayer ya te extrañaba - murmuro en mí hombro yo sonreí enterrado mí nariz en su caballera oscura y oliendo su aroma a vainilla

Q:para nada extraño - susurre ella se apartó con una sonrisa y después me jaló a nuestra mesa

R:quiero qué me hagas un favor - me dijo muy sería

Q:oh... así qué esas eran las intenciones desde un principio - bromé y ella río

R:sí... más o menos

Q:está bien - ella le hizo una seña a Marley y después se volvió hacía mí

R:no eres vegana ¿Cierto?

Q:no ¿por? - pregunte cuando Marley puso una taza de café humeante frente a mí y una pajilla a un lado

R:prueba,toma, degusta - dijo emocionada mientras tomó la pajilla y me la dio así qué lo hice sumergí la pajilla en la taza y lo probé el sabor fue impresionante el líquido era de un color oscuro como sí fuera un simple café pero al probarlo podía degustar el sabor a leche, pero era un sabor diferente además de que no sólo era café y leche el sabor sí no se también tenía un sabor a fresa era tan extraño qué esos sabores se podían combinar y sabes tan impresionantes pero este café lo hizo

Q:Whoa... - fue lo único que pude decir y ella frunció el ceño de una manera tan tierna

R:¿whoa? ¿Bien o mal? - pregunto desesperada por mí respuesta y yo sólo sonreí tomando otro sorbo - bien sé qué tú sonrisa es linda y me encanta verla - dijo cruzándose de brazos y sorprendiéndome por la confesión - pero necesito tú respuesta

Q:es un Whoa grandioso Rach... el sabor es... es ¿cómo puedes combinar esos sabores? Y qué el sabor sea grandioso - ella sonrió aún más grande ella se acercó a mí entre los asientos para después apoyarse en mí hombro apartar mí cabello y susurrarme al oído

R:receta secreta - lo dijo tan cerca del lobulo de mí oreja qué pude sentir su risa traviesa y yo sólo pude quedarme sin aire ella se alejó con una sonrisa y volvió a su lugar

Q:eso no es justo - le dije cuando por fin encontré las palabras haciendo qué su sonrisa se ensanchara aún más

R:oh claro qué lo es... en fin gracias por tú ayuda mmm quieres qué te traigan otra cosa o...?

Q:oh no está bien con esto realmente es bueno y además es gratis ¿no? - pregunte tomando otro sorbo y ella asintió - ves, aún mejor ¿y qué es? un nuevo café para el menú

R:sí... es algo que ya tenía en mente hace un mes pero no sabía cómo completarlo hasta qué ayer tuve la inspiración y lo termine

M:¿entonces? Rach entra o no? – pregunto Marley

R:oh por supuesto qué sí dale a Britt la noticia

M:genial ella se alegrara no ha dejado de tomar este café desde qué se lo mostraste ¿y cómo se llamará? - pregunto Marley haciendo qué Rachel se lo cuestionará, ella vio hacía la vista de la calle por unos segundos y después volteó a verme y sonrió

R:The Fridbest - Marley creo qué asintió y se alejó pues nunca volteé a verla pues para mí Rachel era la única cosa qué quería ver ahora - yyy... entonces? – pregunto alargando la pregunta

Q:¿entonces? – le seguí el juego

R:vas a hacer algo está noche?... ya sabes es navidad - dijo con un atisbo de tristeza - alguna cena familiar o fiesta con amigos

Q:qué tan sincera quieres qué sea?

R: lo qué me permitas saber - dijo apoyando su cabeza en su mano como si fuera a escuchar un cuento

Q:bien... pues mí plan es pijama, tele y tal vez algo de helado sí es qué queda en el refrigerador

R:¿encerio? - pregunto dudosa y yo asentí

Q:mí amiga Santana me había invitado a una fiesta con ella pero... umm las fiestas con ella son algo solitarias

R:¿solitarias?

Q:sí... es qué solemos llegar juntas pero después de unas copas ella ya se fue con alguien y yo sólo me quedó ahí hasta qué ella regrese y tenga qué llevarla a casa es por eso qué prefiero mí plan - explique con una sonrisa tímida por mí vida aburrida

R:y la familia?

Q:pues mis padres viajaron ayer para visitar a mí hermana y pues yo no tuve muchos ánimos para ir

R:bien... pues estas más qué invitada está noche vamos a cerrar el café y vamos a hacer una tipo reunión entre todos además me encantaría presentarte a Brittany y sí quieres puedes traer a tú amiga Santana

Q:mmm lo pensare - bromé poniendo mí mano en la barbilla fingiendo pensar

R:helado garantizado - dijo ella volteando a observar hacía el ventanal

Q:hecho - dije sin pensarlo aún qué desde qué me dijo estas invitada era un hecho, ella sonrió a su reflejo del vidrio y yo sólo pude morderme el labio para no decir lo hermosa qué se veía

Q: Y tú? – pregunte sin evitarlo pues quería saber más de ella

R:¿Yo que? – pregunto volteando a verme

Q:¿Por qué no pasas esta navidad con tu Familia? – ella bajo la vista y yo me retracte al instante… - lo siento, no debi de… -

R:No esta bien

Q: No tienes que responderme –

R: pero lo voy a hacer… - respondió con una sonrisa algo triste – pues mis padres esta divorciados y pues yo no se con quién ir además de que … umm – ella dudo en seguir así que me acerque tome su mano entre la mía y le di una sonrisa de comprensión por si ella no quería seguir – mi madre me odia por ser lesbiana – "Oh esa sí que no me lo esperaba ¿quién podría odiar a esta chica? tan inocente, linda y tierna y… además su propia madre?

Q:¿y tu padre?

R:el es la razón por la que me odia – suspiro apretando mi mano suavemente y yo hice lo mismo para que sintiera mi apoyo – el engaño a mi madre con otro hombre… yo, yo no lo culpo por ser gay ni por el odio de mi madre hacia mi … pero no siento que pueda verlo por haber lastimado a mi madre – yo sonreí por dentro, no por la historia de su vida, sino porque era una chica de un gran corazón y sonreí por la suerte de haberla conocido

Q:disculpa - dije cuando mí celular sonó y fui a contestarlo

S:rubia ¿dónde estás? Qué fuiste a cultivar el café por ti misma?

Q:¿qué sucede Santana? – respondí cortante pues como siempre esta chica interrumpía

S:qué ¿qué sucede? Eso dímelo tú andas muy misteriosa desde ayer y no me dices nada además no piensas regresar a trabajar?

Q:claro qué sí... yo sólo – voltee a ver a Rachel que solo veía hacia la nada por aquella ventana - ahora voy además tengo algo mejor qué vamos hacer está noche -

S:¿como? Y.. ¿y mí fiesta?

Q:la dejas para después bien adiós

S: no oye ... -

Conforme me aproximaba a la mesa vi qué un chico se había sentado al lado de Rachel sólo qué no podía ver su rostro por te estaba de espaldas a mí vista ''tal vez es un amigo'' pensé o ''un familiar'' sólo esperaba qué no fuera un novio además ella no podía tener novio ¿cierto?

R:hey - saludo - ¿pasa algo? - pregunto ella pues yo sólo mire al chico qué aún seguía sin darme la cara - oh cierto mira - dijo ella mientras golpeaba el hombro del chico para qué el volteara, el volteó al instante y lo reconocí pues esa estúpida sonrisa no la olvidaría donde sea

P:hey tú... emmm... nunca me diste tú nombre

Q:ní te lo daría

R:¿se conocen? - pregunto ella mirándome, yo sólo volví a tomar asiento Santana tendría que esperar

P:umm... pues tuvimos algo

R:¿qué? - pregunto Rachel con algo de dolor do sus ojos, yo sólo espere qué fuera por mí y no por el pero de cualquier forma no me gusto verla así

Q:hey... así no fueron las cosas - le dije a él para se explicara bien

F:hey yo sólo bromeaba - dijo mientras levantaba ambas manos en señal de rendición yo sólo rodé los ojos

Q:Rach - llame su atención y ella me miro - él es la causa de la excusa de ''el concepto lésbico'' - dije esperando te ella me entendiera

R:dios Noah, dime qué no intentaste coquetear con ella - el sólo agacho la mirada apenado - cuantas veces te eh dicho qué no con las clientas - lo regaño ella mientras golpeaba su brazo y no pude evitar sonreír por eso

F:oh vamos estrellita - dijo el cuándo la tomó en sus brazos y ella trataba de salir de él y mí sonrisa cayó - pero así me amas - ella dejó de pelear y se apoyó en su pecho haciendo qué la simple imagen me molestara y me dieran ganas de levantarme y golpear la sonrisa estúpida de él, pero sólo hice mis manos en puños las dejé en mí regazo y me trague mí repentino coraje qué no se dé dónde venía

Q:umm... así qué es tú amigo, pretendiente o novio? - pregunte con ganas de saber quién era en su vida, el se alejó de ella repentinamente y puso cara de asco y Rachel sólo sonrió

F:demonios no, qué asco - yo fruncí el ceño ante su reacción y volví a apretar mis puños

R:hey eso fue ofensivo

Q:además cualquiera que fuera su novio sería muy afortunado - solté sin poder evitarlo ella sonrió tímida y se ruborizo

F:o novia - dijo él y yo asentí - estoy de acuerdo contigo emm...

Q: Quinn

F:Quinn,estoy de acuerdo contigo pero Rachel no es mí tipo además sería incesto ¿no? - pregunto mirando a Rachel

R:creo que sí... - dijo ella con el ceño fruncido

Q:¿insesto?

R:oh sí él es mí medio hermano... mi mamá se caso con su papá y pues así sucedió - me explicó ella y yo no pude sentirme más estúpida por pensar otra cosa

M:hey Puck ven y ayúdame en la cocina

F:voy jefa ... bien las dejó solas tengo un ojo en ti Quinn – dijo y se fue

Q:¿qué quiso decir con ?... - le pregunte a Rachel qué sólo negó con la cabeza

R:no le hagas caso él es sólo algo... torpe, por ejemplo es obvio qué Marley quiere con el, pero él es muy torpe para verlo

Q:pobre Marley espero y no sufra mucho por la torpeza de el - ella asintió en acuerdo

R:sí yo igual – murmuro observando como ambos entraban a lo que supongo era la puerta de la cocina del lugar

Q:bien emm... yo me tengo qué ir

R:ok.. vamos te dejó en la entrada del callejón – dijo ella poniéndose de pies

Q:eso realmente me encantaría - ella se encogió de hombros

R:lo se - dijo con una sonrisa y comenzamos a caminar

Cuando salimos del café parece qué Rachel leyó mí mete por qué ella tomó mí mano, no sin antes quitarme el guante es sólo qué yo fui más astuta por qué yo entrelace nuestros dedos todo con ella era tan natural como sí cada una de nuestras acciones entre las dos fueran como sí las hubiéramos echo siempre pero con la emoción de la primera vez era tan emocionante nunca había sentido esto

R:¿entonces sí vienes en la noche? - me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos ya qué yo sólo miraba nuestras manos entrelazadas dándome cuenta de qué ya habíamos llegado al final del callejón nos quedamos en una esquina de la salida del lugar

Q:uh? - ella se rió de mí despiste y apoyo su cabeza en mí hombro todavía con nuestras manos entrelazadas y no pude evitar reír con ella - lo siento... claro qué voy a venir además ya confirme a Santana

R:eso es genial - dijo ella animada levantando la cabeza para verme - tal vez Britt sea su indicada

Q:¿qué? - pregunte con una sonrisa empezando a rosar mí pulgar en la espalda de su mano

R:sí es algo de Britt, ella dice qué está esperando a qué yo le presente a la indicada

Q:¿tú? - Rachel se encogió de hombros

R:sí, dice qué Lord Tubbington, su gato se lo dijo - respondió colocando su mano libre en mí hombro

Q:su gato? - ella asintió

R:sí cuando la conozcas te lo explicó - ahora yo asentí poniendo mí mano libre en su cintura estuve a punto de decir algo pero ella se adelantó - te tienes que ir cierto? - yo fruncí el ceño ¿cómo supo qué iba a decir eso?

Q:¿co... como supiste?

R:tú rostro - respondió con una sonrisa

Q:mí rostro? – cuestione con una sonrisa

R:nada es mejor qué... - ella estuvo apuntó de apartarse pero sostuve mí agarré y con la ayuda de la mano en su cintura la acerque más a mí

Q:dime - dije firme pero suave al mismo tiempo ella negó y se escondió en mí cuello, astuta, ella sabría qué no la sacaría de ahí - vamos Rach - insistí y ella negó

R:me gusta qué me llamas Rach - murmuro haciendo qué su aliento caliente chocara en mí clavícula y yo mordí mí labio

Q:vamos Rach... - ella suspiro y yo tragué en seco está chica me mataba

R:es qué tú rostro se pone como de una forma tierna... cuando dices qué te vas es como sí me estuvieras pidiendo disculpas por alejarte

Q:y... y eso es lo que no me querías decir? - logré preguntar

R:sí... bueno... es qué tú mirada es como un cachorro pidiendo disculpas - dijo y después negó - no, no, como un leoncito lo siento Quinn yo... - se disculpó dándome un beso en el cuello - no quise compararte con un animal es sólo qué... - ella levanto su cabeza para verme - dime qué no te molestaste - dijo ella con preocupación mientras pasaba una mano de arriba a abajo en mí nuca causando una reacción muy contraria al enojo y yo sólo pude mirar sus labios qué ya habían besado mi mejilla y mí cuello - ¿Quinn?

Yo sólo la vi unos segundos a los ojos y volví mí vista a sus labios solté nuestras manos entrelazadas para poner mí mano en su cintura y acercarla aún más, me acerque a ella hasta qué nuestros labios se rosaban

Q:es mejor qué tú me disculpes - susurre y ella soltó un pequeño suspiro y no lo resistí más la besé, cuando nuestros labios se conectaron completamente ambas gemimos como sí lo hubiéramos esperado por años quise comenzar este beso lo más dulce posible e hice lo mejor qué pude pero la pasión me llamaba volví a gemir con la necesidad de profundizarlo pero temía a ser rechazada ni siquiera sé de dónde venía ese

sentimiento pues yo nunca fui una persona de miedos pero desde qué conocí a Rachel empecé a experimentar tantos sentimientos nuevos en mí, por suerte creo que ella también quería lo mismo pues su mano libre se posó en mí cuello acercándonos aún más así que decidí arriesgarme a profundizarlo y cuando toque su lengua con la mía ella gimió causando un escalofrío en mí cuerpo y un nuevo gemido proveniente de mi

Sus labios sabían mejor de lo qué imagine desde qué vi ese suspiro empañarse en el vidrio, sus labios sabían mejor qué cualquier café matutino de cada mañana, sus labios sabían mejor qué ese helado qué guardaba en mí refrigerador por qué es mí sabor favorito, sus labios saben mejor qué cualquier dulce qué como cada vez qué empiezo a leer un libro para usarlo como separador nada qué probé antes se comparaba con sus labios

Nuestros besos se estaban volviendo una batalla en la que ninguna gano ní tampoco perdió pero sé qué yo obtuve el premio mayor. Sus besos.

R:creo... qué ... Debemos... hmm - Rachel trato de decir pero yo no podía dejar de besarla esto se había vuelto adictivo para mí - Quinn - llamó ella mientras nuestras frentes estaban unidas, nuestras respiraciones exaltadas, sus manos estaban en cada lado de mí cabeza y sus pulgares masajeaban mis mejillas

Q:lo... siento - me disculpe sin abrir los ojos y mis manos en su cintura empezaron a masajear de la misma forma que ella lo hacia

R:dios eres tan linda - dijo Rachel y volvió a unir nuestros labios en un beso intenso qué fue volviéndose pausado hasta qué se detuvieron dejándonos de nuevo con las frentes unidas, yo abrí los ojos para disfrutar de la vista frente a mí esos ojos color cafés oscuros qué tanto me encantaban

R:me encantan tus ojos - susurro con la voz ronca provocando qué mí corazón volviera a latir intensamente así qué preferí abrazarla - ¿nos vemos está noche? - pregunto mientras yo disfrutaba de sus caricias en mí cabello

Q:sí - respondí ella se alejó después de unos segundos dejando nuestras manos unidas

R:bien - dijo antes de acercarse y regalarme otro beso para alejarse de nuevo - cuídate

Q:igual tú - ella asintió con una sonrisa igual a la mía y ambas soltamos nuestro agarré

R:adiós Quinn - dijo y se dio la vuelta para alejarse y regresar al café

Q:adiós Rach - dije para después alejarme del lado contrario con una sonrisa

~ \ ~ \ ~ \ ~

S: me vas a decir dónde diablos vamos?

Q:esperarlo - respondí mientras detenía el automóvil en un semáforo en rojo

S:me secuestras y ni siquiera quieres decirme a donde me llevas - dijo mí amiga viendo hacía la ventanilla y con los brazos cruzados

Q:no te estoy secuestrando... sólo umm te estoy llevando sin tú consentimiento?

S: sí eso te sirve

Q:a mí sí, además puede qué te esté llevando hacía tú ''indicada'' - Santana me volteo a ver con una ceja levantada cuestionándome y yo sólo me encogí de hombros

S: me estas llevando a un table dance?

Q:¿crees qué ahí está tú indicada? - pregunte viéndola unos segundos para después volver mí vista hacía la carretera ella sólo se encogió de hombros

S: no, pero lo pensaría mientras veo a las chicas bailar me gusta qué las chicas sepan bailar

Q:está bieeen... - dije para quedarnos unos minutos en silencio - llegamos - anuncie mientras entraba al callejón

S:dónde diablos... -dijo mí amiga mientras observaba todo a su alrededor - ¿piensas matarme y abandonarme aquí? ... -

Q:¿qué? ¿De qué hab...

S:Quinn se qué no eh sido una gran amiga pero ... no merezco una muerte así... - ella volteó a ver hacía la ventanilla para ver sólo oscuridad y volvió a verme - bueno tal vez sí pero... pero tú no eres mala Quinn apeló a tú bondad - yo sólo rodé los ojos y salí del auto - hey a dónde vas?

Q:vamos qué no tengo tiempo para tú dramas - dije empezando a caminar hacía el café ella dudo un rato pero después de unos segundos estaba a mí lado

S: entonces sí es un table dance? - pregunto mí amiga más relajada cuando nos acercamos al lugar - ¿Gorilla Café? - pregunto con el ceño fruncido - qué clase de table dance se llama así

Q:Santana no es un de esos lugares - respondí exasperada tomándola del codo para qué caminara más rápido pues moría por ver a mí Rachel otro de los sentimientos qué sólo ella causa en mí además ya la estaba llamando "Mí"...

S: qué?! - dijo mí amiga dando un salto hacía atrás cuando las luces del letrero se apagaron - oh mira ya... ya cerraron lastima Quinn vámonos - trato de escapar mí amiga pero la volví a tomar del brazo y camine hacía la entrada no se por qué estaba tan asustada o ¿nerviosa?

Q:no tan rápido... ella me dijo qué cerrarían temprano sólo teníamos qué tocar - santana al instante se detuvo bruscamente

S:Ella? - pregunto con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios - así qué estamos aquí por un chica - después frunció el ceño pero no le preste atención estábamos tan cerca de la puerta qué preferí caminar sola y tocar - espera Quinn... - pero guardo silencio cuando la puerta se abrió

P:hey... hola Quinn vienes a invitarme a salir - bromeo Noah, yo solo rodé los ojos

Q: piérdete Puckerman

P:¿y ella? - pregunto viendo a Santana - Oh Quinn qué tierna me conseguiste una novia - no sabe en lo que se metió - Hola soy Noah... - dijo estirando la mano hacía oh amiga la cual tomó

S:Santana López idiota - dijo y al parecer apretando más de lo debido la mano del chico pues su cara de sufrimiento de él lo decía todo - y no soy ninguna de tú pobres noviecitas

P:Auch... suelta... suéltame - dijo tratando de soltarse del agarré yo no pude evitar reír ante la imagen

S:no te metas conmigo casanova de cuarta ¿entendido? - el asintió y mi amiga lo soltó

Q:¿está Rach? - pregunte cuando aqué el chico estaba un poco mejor de su mano él sonrió travieso y alzó las cejas

P:oh claro qué está entren - dijo apartándose de la puerta aun agarrando su mano lastimada con la otra

Ambas entramos, todos estaban en el mostrador hablando, habían más al parecer pero mí vista se fijó en aquella persona de ojos cafés atrapantes, sonrisa irresistible y más definiciones cursis con las qué la describiría pero alguien estaba junto a Rachel una chica qué al parecer era muy cercana a ella pues qué la estuviera abrazando y ambas riendo tan cerca no era tan normal y menos qué la besara... sí la acaba de besar... bueno no fue en los labios sí no en la Mejilla… pero eso no me quito el ardor que sentía en el pecho con la simple imagen.

Ella al parecer sintió mí mirada pues después de unos segundos fijo su mirada en mí y sonrió aún más grande y eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor hasta qué la chica junto a ella le susurro algo al oído y Rachel se sonrojó

S: Hey Quinn entonces quién es ella? - pregunto pero ni siquiera me moleste en contestar pues Puckerman respondió

P:sí preguntas por Rach es la linda morena qué está con el gorro de lana rosa y pelo suelto - dijo el señalando la mesa

S: la qué está junto a la rubia? - pregunto secamente

P:umm... sí - respondió para después caminar hacia los demás

Al parecer Rachel se disculpó con sus amigos para acercarse a nosotros pues se acercaba con una gran sonrisa

R:hola Quinn - saludo apenada mientras veía entre Santana y yo

Q:eh... hola umm ella es Santana - le dije señalando a mí amiga qué sólo asintió como saludo - Santana ella es Rachel

R:hola mucho gusto soy Rachel Berry - ella extendió su mano hacía mí amiga y ella educada la tomó, por al menos alguien le enseñó modales a mi amargada amiga - vengan les presentare a los demás - ambas caminamos tras ella para después estar junto a todos sus amigos cuando aquella rubia se acercó de nuevo a Rachel y volvió abrazarla

S:tranquila P - me dijo mi amiga tocando mí hombro pues al parecer me había tensado y no me di cuenta hasta su toque yo asentí y trate de relajarme hasta qué...

B:Rachie, Puck dice qué tú no me quieres - dijo la rubia con un puchero y Rachel volteó a ver a su hermano con el ceño fruncido para volver a su ''amiga''

R:no le hagas caso al idiota de Noah - la tranquilizo mientras pasaba una mano en su cabello - aunque el tiene razón - la rubia soltó a Rachel para mirarla con una mirada triste

B:¿encerio? - Rachel asintió

R:sí,por qué yo te amo - la rubia sonrió y volvió a abrazarla para besarla en las mejillas demasiadas veces para mí gusto

P:Rachel no vas a presentarle tus amigas a tu novia - dijo Noah poniendo su brazo en el mío y el otro en Santana con una sonrisa

R:¿qué? ...

B:¿soy tú novia Rach? - pregunto la rubia emocionada y volvió a abrazarla, yo estuve a punto de salir de ahí para no golpear a nadie y quedar como una loca, pues en ese instante lo único que quería hacer era golpear algo y sí Puckerman no quitaba su mano de mí brazo lo haría

R:¿qué no? - dijo Rachel y la rubia bajo su sonrisa y la mía estuvo apuntó de salir - bueno sí ... - dijo cuando vio a la rubia y después se volvió a contradecir - bueno no

B:Rach ... - dijo la rubia con lágrimas al borde

R:no Britt... - dijo acercándose a ella para después voltearme a ver y después vio a Santana y sonrió para ver a su amiga de nuevo - recuerdas que te iba a presentar a alguien - le pregunte tomándole las manos y la rubia asintió

S:¿qué diablos pasa aquí? - me susurro y yo sólo pude encogerme de hombros

R:pues mira - dijo Rachel acercándose a nosotras - ella es Quinn y... - Rachel no pudo terminar por qué la rubia se había lanzado para darme un abrazo yo impresionada vi a Rachel y ella sólo sonreía y después la rubia se apartó con una sonrisa.

B:hola soy Brittany S. Pierce - dijo estirando su mano y yo la estreche

Q: eh ... Quinn Fabray

B:realmente hueles a fresas como dice Rachie - dijo la chica acercándose a mí para olerme yo volteé a ver a Rachel qué se sonrojo pero asintió

Q:umm... gracias - agradecí sorprendida pues Rachel le había hablado de mí a su no-novia y yo aquí poniéndome celosa... ¿celosa? ¿Realmente me había puesto celosa? Y de nuevo...

R:y ella es Santana amiga de Quinn - Brittany volvió a repetir el saludo pero al parecer con ella duro un poco más el abrazo tanto qué vi desde la reacción de sorpresa de Santana hasta asimilarlo y una pequeña sonrisa

B:hola soy Brittany S. Pierce - estrecho su mano con Santana

S:San... Santa... - titubeo mí amiga cosa qué me hizo sonreír pues ver a Santana López nerviosa no era común, mi amiga se aclaró la garganta - Santana López - pudo decir por fin Brittany asintió con una sonrisa

B:eres realmente sexy Santana - y por primera vez en siglos vi a mi amiga sonrojada, yo quería reír a carcajadas pero Rachel me saco de mí diversión tomando mí brazo

Q:¿dónde vamos?

R: afuera

Q:y Santana...? - pregunte como excusa pues aunque moría de ganas por estar a solas con Rach temí de qué se hubiera dado cuenta de mí pequeño ataque de celos

R:creo que podría cuidarse sola además... - Rachel se detuvo en la entrada para volverse a ver a Santana qué estaba platicando con Brittany - mí novia la entretendrá - dijo para volver a caminar y salir

Q:¿tú novia? - pregunte una vez afuera mientras la detenía y me paraba frente a ella con el ceño fruncido

R:sabes realmente te ves linda con el ceño fruncido pero... - Rachel se acercó a mí y pasó su dedo índice en mí ceño empezando a masajearlo - saca arrugas - yo sólo suspire y relajé mí rostro - Brittany es una persona especial para mí es como ... - dijo Rachel mientras yo me aventura a tomar una de sus manos

Q:sabes no tienes qué explicarme nada - ''pero por favor continua''

R:dije es como - volvió a repetir - mí hermana

Q:¿encerio? - pregunte casi infantil y ella asintió con una sonrisa

R:nos conocemos desde niñas y por eso tenemos esa confianza...aunque ella la mayor parte es así con todos... bueno no con todos sólo con las personas qué le inspiran confianza - me explicó cuando se acercó a mí y colocó su mano libre en mí hombro mientras me quitaba una pelusa invisible

Q:por eso me abrazo - ella asintió - y ¿Santana? Ella también le causa confianza - pregunte dudosa atrayéndola aún más desde la cintura con ayuda de mí otra mano

R:supongo que sí ella... puede parecer infantil a veces - ella se acomodó en mí cuello y yo puse mí barbilla en la parte de arriba de su cabeza - pero es más inteligente de lo que los demás piensan y sólo las personas que realmente la conocemos lo sabemos

Nos quedamos algunos minutos en esa posición tan cómoda y en mi mente pasaron tantas imágenes, recuerdos y en todas estaba ella no tenía ni una semana de conocerla y ella ya estaba ocupando toda mi mente no sabía sí alegrarme o asustarme pues en este instante en el que ella pasó sus brazos por mí cintura para juntarlas en mí espalda enterrado aún más su cabeza en mí cuello yo pase ambas brazos sobre sus hombros y con una mano pasándola por su cabello para fundirnos en un abrazo, a pesar de que ambas llevábamos abrigos para cubrirnos del frío podía sentir su respiración pausada y hasta el latir del corazón ... sólo en ese instante supe qué había encontrado a mí Indicada

Q:Crees qué Britt encontró a su indicada? - pregunte de la nada

R:tal vez - respondió saliendo de su escondite - ¿por qué? Celos de Santana? - pregunto con una sonrisa

Q:no... por qué...? - me acerque a ella hasta qué nuestros labios se rozaban amaba esa sensación por qué sabía qué lo que venía era mejor

R:¿por qué? - me ínsito a continuar

Q:por qué creo, que, ya encontré la mí... - no pude terminar por qué ella junto nuestros labios en un increíble beso tomando mí nuca para acercarnos más empezando a trazar círculos ahí haciéndome gemir apartándonos cuando el aire nos hizo falta - no, estoy segura de qué ya la encontré - afirme con una gran sonrisa ambas juntamos nuestras frentes disfrutando de la conexión

R:La soledad no me mata ni me cansa es sólo qué a veces me aburre sólo sería mejor sí esa soledad la vivo contigo... - citó Rachel impresionándome

Q:¿tú has leído... - pregunte sin terminar y ella asintió

R:sí eh leído ese libro... - respondió apartándose un poco pero con nuestras manos unidas - ayer qué me senté en tú lugar lo recuerdas - yo asentí ¿Cómo olvidarlo? - mmm pues lo he hecho muchas veces con otros clientes

Q:y eso tiene qué haberme sentirme bien? - Rachel río y negó

R:no celosa... ese no es el punto

Q:entonces ve a la parte feliz por favor

R:bien... pues la gente siempre me observa raro o me empieza a decir qué me aleje a veces son educados o groseros pero contigo fue diferente... tú mirada no me decía ¿quién es esa chica rara? O ¿será una indigente? - bromeó y ambas reímos

Q:¿y cómo fue mí mirada?

R:no lo se... pero fue diferente

Q:yo te puedo decir de qué fue - ella me miro con una sonrisa interesada en qué yo siguiera - fue de ¡diablos ¿quién esa chica tan sexy?! - ella río golpeando mí hombro leve

R:mejor continuo - yo asentí - yo me iba a alejar de ti como siempre lo hago cuando término de escribir pero vi como viste a Marley... como… como sí le fueras a pedir perdón por haber ensuciado el suelo cuando ni siquiera me concias - yo me encogí de hombros y ella me regalo un rápido beso – ves, eres tan linda... - dijo y yo me sonroje - en fin.. – siguió con un suspiro - en cuanto vi tú libro a un lado tuyo ''MIS MIEDOS IN-COMUNES'' - dijo el título y no pude evitar suspirar recordando a mí abuela - cuando me dije a mí misma tengo qué hablar con esta chica qué le gusta la misma lectura rara igual qué a mí - yo le sonreí con adoración está chica ya me había enamorado... espera dije ¿enamorado?

Q:cuando mí abuela me lo regalo yo tenía 16 y me dijo ''Quinn este libro te dejara algo bueno en la vida''… después de 2 meses ella falleció -

R:¿y? ¿te dejo algo? - pregunto mí Rachel suavemente observándome y yo me hundí en sus ojos dudosos por mí respuesta y con un brillo especial

Q:me dejó un todo - respondí besándola

S: Hey Quinn tienes qué conocer a este gato - interrumpió mí amiga haciéndome gemir internamente - oh siento sí interrumpo algo - dijo con esa típica sonrisa diabólica

B:Sany... - llamó Brittany desde el interior yo mire a amiga con una ceja levantada por el sobrenombre y ella rodó los ojos – ven, Tubbi quiere qué lo carges... oh hola Rachie, hola Q - saludo cuando salió

R,Q:hola - respondimos ambas

B: ten Sany - la rubia le entrego el gato muy pero muy grande de circunferencia a mi amiga y yo reí ante la imagen - aww se ven realmente lindos ¿verdad que sí?

Q:por supuesto que sí Britt lindísimos - dije con sonrisa y mi amiga frunció el ceño tal vez tendría problemas más tarde pero ahora yo me aprovecharía

B:voy por mí cámara... vamos Sany - dijo la rubia emocionada jalando a Santana... qué no se veía tan sufrida como lo imagine sí no hasta llevaba una sonrisa boba - vamos Quinn también quiero una tuya con Tubbi - y mí sonrisa cayó

Q:qué acaba de decir? - le pregunte a Rachel qué sólo tomó mí mano con una sonrisa para qué ambas nos dirigiéramos dentro cuando estuvimos dentro escuché una canción qué recuerdo escuchar el día que entre a este lugar...

_**Walked in expecting you'd be late**_

_**'**__'Entre esperando que llegarías tarde''_

_**But you got here early**_

_''Pero estabas aquí desde temprano''_

_**But you got here early**_

_''Y estabas parado y esperando''_

R:tranquila sólo es una foto, a Britt le gusta tener una de sus amigos con su gato tiene una de cada uno de nosotros

_**And I walk to you**_

_''Y camine hacia ti''_

_**You pulled my chair out and helped me**_

_''Sacaste mi silla y me ayudaste''_

_**And you don't know how nice that is**_

_''Y no sabes lo lindo que fue_

_**But I do**_

_Pero yo si''_

_**And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid**_

_''Y tirabas tu cabeza hacia atrás riendo como un niño pequeño''_

Q:¿también tiene una tuya? - pregunte emocionada pues ver a mi Rachel cargando a ese grande gato sería algo tan tierno de ver

R:sí, pero la verás después de qué te tomes la tuya - yo fruncí los labios - deja los pucheros Fabray yo también quiero ver lo tierna qué te ves

Q:sabes leer mentes? ¿Eres un vampiro? - pregunte fingiendo temor y ella río. sí, lo admito sólo la hacía de tonta para hacerla reír

_**I think it's strange that you think I'm funny**_

_''Creo que es extraño que pienses que soy graciosa,_

_** 'cause he never did**_

_ porque él nunca lo hizo''_

_**I've been spending the last 8 months thinking** _

_''Estuve gastando los últimos ocho meses_

_**all love ever does**_

_Pensando en todo lo que el amor hace''_

R:no soy un vampiro, es sólo qué... mmm eres algo predecible

Q:claro qué no - gemí en desacuerdo

**Is break and burn and end**

_''Es romperse, quemarse, y terminar''_

R:no, no lo eres - dijo tocando mí nariz rápido - pero, no lo sé, yo sólo digo lo que pienso qué tú piensas - yo sólo la observé y después le di un rápido beso sorprendiéndola pero después sonrió igual manera, yo sonreí más grande me acerque a ella directamente a su oído y susurre

Q**:But on a Wednesday in a cafe**... - ella me sorprendió tirando sus brazos en mis hombros para después terminar ella

(P_ero el miércoles en un café)_

R**:****I watched it begin again**

_ (lo vi comenzar de nuevo)_

A veces me llega a sorprender como una canción describe tanto una situación de la vida pero esta es una de las razones por la que amo tanto la música y está es una canción qué ahora es mí preferida

**''Pero el miércoles en un café... lo vi comenzar de nuevo**''

* * *

><p><strong>Este historia la tenia pensada desde que conoci esta cancion pero yo<strong>

**antes no escribia Fics, en estas largas vacaiones en las que me fui **

**lo escribi ya que donde estube no tenia internet y aqui esta este **

**One-Shot espero y les guste y dejenme sus comentarios pues quiero**

**ver si hago una segunda parte pero ahora del punto de vista de Rachel **

**y en el futuro... ¿que les parece? y tambien respondere preguntas que**

**me formulen en los comentarios si quieren dejarlo hasta aqui yo no subire**

**mas. Gracias por leerlo y leean mi otro Fic que esta en proceso si quieren lol **

**Cuidence y Adios :) **

**Pdt:la cancion es Begin Again - Taylor Swift **


End file.
